Of annoyances and restless nights
by 4everxd
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has always been a man full of patience and impassiveness, but what happens when he is faced with a new challenge and starts to see a curtain pink-haired kunoichi in a new light?


Title: Of annoyances and restless nights

Author: 4everxd

Pairing: SasuSaku, (slight) NaruHina

Length: Two-shot (?)

Genre: Non-AU, Romance, Humor

Rating: M (has adult themes)

Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has always been a man full of patience and impassiveness, but what happens when he is faced with a new challenge and starts to see a curtain pink-haired kunoichi in a new light?

This fanfic was inspired by those two fanarts : The Annoyance and Restless nights by yui-sakaino on deviantart. Check them out! ^^

A/N: This my first fic for the Naruto fandom, so be gentle with me. I hope the characters are not too OCC. The plot is not really mine, I was inspired by yui-sakaino on deviantart or strawberrycreampiefluff on tumblr whose fanarts made write this! Of course I asked her first and I hope she will like it! I hope you all enjoy it. Review and tell me what you think, if I should continue this or not ^_^

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke is a man of a few words, everyone knows that. He is quiet, stoic, reserved and impassive, a mask of indifference always on his face.

Even after everything he's been through, he is still the same person, some habits just die hard.

He's been back in Konoha for three years now, the shinobi war against Madara a distant memory and he is back on track again. As if Naruto would let him get away anyways. And even though his stubborn and prideful self doesn't want to admit it, he wanted to come back too, he had told them so.

His _one_ goal had been achieved. The only thing that's left is…

Sasuke's train of thoughts stopped when a curtain _dobe _started to irritate the hell out of him. The Uchiha prodigy had been kind enough to accept Naruto's ridiculous offer and go with him to –not at Ichiraku's for a change, but to a newly opened bar. Because apparently they were 'adults' now and they deserved to act as such, which in Naruto's language that meant drinking sake until they pass out. In. The. Bare. Daylight.

The soon to be Hokage was a genius, after all, right? Sasuke didn't even bother this time. He will just have to endure for his sake, sanity and maybe because a curtain kunoichi is about to appear, anytime now.

The only reason Sasuke accepted this ridiculous offer was because he knew Sakura was going to come too. He would have support; he wouldn't suffer alone, they would face the pain that is a drunken Naruto together.

Sasuke's irritation grew tenfold when a tingling sensation coursed through him.

_Sakura…_

"Mou… since Sakura is the chief of medicine, she doesn't have much time anymore…" Naruto said ruefully, his hand supporting his head and looking at Sasuke –expecting some kind of solace from his best friend and rival.

"Hn."

Sasuke was not one to console so he stayed silent instead and waited for Naruto to continue complaining.

"Even though you are back, I don't have that 'Team 7 feeling'," the blond fake-sobbed, his arms crossing and landing on the wood in front of him and his head coming in contact with the bar stool.

Sasuke stopped eating the snack that was always served along with the sake and simply glared daggers at Naruto. He is not amused to say the least.

Just when Sasuke was about to comeback with a colorful remark, namely _usuratonkachi_, a feminine voice beat him into it.

"Stop being a baby, Naruto."

Sasuke almost let out a sigh of relief, however when he turned around to acknowledge Sakura's presence, he felt as if his breath has been taken away. And Uchihas never felt those kinds of emotions. _Right?_ The raven-haired man thought inside his head.

Oh, Sakura had changed alright. Long gone was the skinny twelve year old girl and in its place was left a gorgeous, well-grown woman.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in annoyance. Were those pink rose petals flying around Sakura's form or he was just imagining them?

Sakura's hair now descended into long, pink, silky locks that almost reached her waist, her beautiful green eyes were vibrant as ever –every time she saw him– and her body was now curvy and feminine. She wore her usual attire for the hospital: a button up white shirt that was left slightly unbuttoned when it reached her chest, a short black skirt and her white medical robe on top. She had her bag shrugged over her shoulder, a pinky finger raised and a small smile on her pink and plump lips. "Yo…"

Sasuke closed his eyes and took a big breath, he knew what was coming. Her distinct cherry blossom and unique scent immediately hit him and assaulted his senses. He opened them again not a second later, fearing being caught smelling the air.

He listened as Naruto's previous behavior took a full turn, the man next to him smiling wolfishly, his blue eyes nearly sparkling. Uzumaki Naruto may be courting the Hyuga heiress right now, but his admiration for his beloved _Sakura-chan_ had yet to cease.

Not that Sasuke was jealous or anything. He was simply taking notice of a few things.

"Waah~ Sakura-chan!" Naruto dragged out the suffix as he eyed Sakura with a new found interest. Sasuke could be such a boring companion sometimes. And Naruto just knew, he just knew, that with Sakura here, things were bound to get interesting.

Sasuke silently tsked in his usual like fashion as he fought the slight blush that slowly creeped up on his cheeks.

"Is this seat taken?" Sakura asked and sat elegantly between Sasuke and Naruto. The Uchiha survivor nearly jumped out of skin.

"More sake!" Naruto ordered cheekily from the bartender. Of course the blond had to ask for more alcohol for them since now Sakura is here.

Sasuke looked over to his left as Sakura was holding an elastic band with her mouth, her hands tangled up in her hair, trying to make a messy bun. He sweat dropped as Naruto kept sprouting nonsense to Sakura happily, his cheeks now a fine shade of red from all the alcohol he had consumed and was on his system.

He glared at them, annoyed at both of them and their behaviors.

_Maybe it's just me…_

"Drink, drink Sasuke-kun," Sakura held the bottle of sake, smiling at Sasuke, an ever so slight blush on her cheeks whenever she addressed him. Naruto next to her was already intoxicated enough that he was fantasizing about his girlfriend, making grabby hands and saying "Hinata-chan," every three seconds.

Sasuke completely ignored Naruto; the dobe can't handle booze, why does he even bother?

"Idiots…" He mumbled quietly.

…_but something is different about Sakura lately._

The Sharingan user watched as Sakura brought the sake cup to her lips so she could drink the substance. He eyed her pink lips as they parted just a little, then after she finished drinking, they were glistening and wet.

…_perhaps her lips…_

Sakura took out money from her bag and handed them to the bartender, paying for her share of sake. Her arm extended and Sasuke was now eyeing her hand that held the Konoha leaf money, her baby soft skin at back of it and the purple nails that complimented her long fingers.

…_her touch…._

Subtly, Sasuke tipped his head back and stared at her back wearily and then quickly sat up right again. An image of Sakura's bare, naked back with her pastel pink hair flowing freely on her shoulders danced behind his eyelids and he was reminded of her extinguish aroma once again.

…_or her scent._

Then, Sasuke glanced down, curiosity getting better of him. He regretted it the moment he did it, curiosity killed the cat indeed. He knew her skirt was short but that was _really_ short and he didn't like it _at_ _all_. Her bare voluptuous tights were displayed for everyone to see and he was displeased to say the least. He was the only one –Wait what.

…_something's odd but whatever that is…_

Sasuke made a quick grab for the sake bottle sitting innocently on the bar stool, while Naruto on the other hand was falling off his chair, his hands up in air trying to grab something –anything, with a last cry of 'Hinata-chan' leaving his lips in the background.

"Oi." Sakura said and sweat dropped as Sasuke pushed the bottle to his mouth and drank all its contents in one shot without a second thought.

Sasuke ignored Sakura and continued drinking, his head turned at the opposite direction of the girl next to him, blushing furiously at his thoughts and trying to hide it at the same time.

…_it is annoying as hell._

That was the first time Uchiha Sasuke realized that something was wrong with him –very wrong. The second time he realized it was when the restless nights began.

In the beginning he thought it was just the spur of the moment, just a strange dream. He was a hot-blooded male after all, with hormones and all that came with it. However, when the routine of raunchy dreams continued, he started struggling. It was simply exhausting. An Uchiha should never have to deal with these things!

_My nights have been restless recently._

The routine was the same every time. He would lie on the bed like always, a simple wife beater and his boxers on. Sleep would come eventually and everything would be fine and dandy until…

He starts sweating, his eyes moving furiously behind his closed eyelids. He dreams of her, her as Sakura. His teammate, his friend for fuck's sake!

The dreams are different yet it is the same concept.

She is either posing on a chair seductively. 'Sasuke-kun, are you injured again?' she asks.

Or it's her on a hospital bed with random needles around, lying on the bed with a nurse's uniform on, the dress ridden up so bad that it shows her panties. 'Are you feeling unwell? Let me make you feel better.' she says, her finger playing with her lower lip.

_Nightmares._

Or it's her looking down on him, her mounds pushed together so perfectly and her pouty lips always spot on with a colorful lipstick, the sight quite nice from Sasuke's point of view. 'How come you're always hurt? Let me check you.'

'Sasuke-kun~' she moans pleasantly in his mind, her breathing coming out in short pants and fast gasps.

…_she is haunting me._

Or the next second she is almost naked with black bra on, lying underneath him, waist bending like a feline, her body beautifully exposed and displayed to him. 'I only love Sasuke-kun. I am yours.' She moans deliciously, voice inviting –a siren's call, enticing him completely.

_**It can't go on like this. **_

Then, he will wake up, sweaty as hell and with his heart beating erratically against his ribcage. The sweat is welcome though, it cools his skin, and the dampness soothes his boiling blood pumping inside his body. However, the blushing won't go away no matter what because every time he wakes up, it is with a raging hard on.

"Fuck again…" Sasuke cursed, not even bothering to look down and staring at ceiling instead.

And after that of course Sasuke can't sleep because his big problem won't go away, it bothers him so much, yet he still doesn't do anything about it. He still has his dignity left, okay? So, he stays up all night instead and when morning comes, he will take a really cold shower, until his _inner_ _demon_ subsides.

This is the tenth night this happened to him and Sasuke is at his wits end. He is known for his patience, his calmness, yet now he is rigid. And as he walks towards his teammates the next morning –Team 7 would train today, he feels like he is going to collapse.

Who? Uchiha Sasuke. The feared missing-nin. And all because of a certain pink-haired kunoichi.

He feels sick, hazy and all he wants is to be left alone.

He came to stand next to Sakura. Bad decision, of course she would notice right away.

"You look pale. Are you alright?" Sakura asked the grumpy Sasuke next to her. She briefly wonders what happened to him.

"I am fine," Sasuke said through gritted teeth, sounding angrier than he really is.

"Come in my office later." The woman said and smoothed out her ponytail.

And that single sentence had all Sasuke's dreams rushing to him, to his brain, the mental images crystal clear and the Uchiha wanted to just spar with Naruto already so he could beat the frustration out on the dobe.

"I said I am fine!" He said more powerfully this time, his tone harsher than he had intended.

Sakura looked alarmed for second; she wouldn't pester him –no more. Her long time crush was pissed off and she doesn't want mess with a grouchy Uchiha. A hyperactive Naruto is more than enough trouble to deal with already. Though she does wonder what could be the reason for such distress, it seems to be happening a lot of more often these days and she wonders why. Oh, well.

Despite being tired, Sasuke composed himself and walked with Sakura towards the training grounds to find Naruto and Kakashi and start today's training.

However, when they reached there, it was only Naruto, but also the Hyuga girl, Hinata was there too. She was standing next to Naruto while the blond had a sneaky arm around her waist, whispering something to her and looking towards his direction. Sasuke scowled as the shy girl giggled and whispered something back.

The dobe was either flirting or saying something and making fun of him, either ways Sasuke wanted to vomit. Both are a big no-no to the Uchiha. Seeing his best friend and rival to such a close distance with a girl was disturbing to his eyes. The idiot has a girlfriend while he has not and it pisses him off.

Heh, guess who will have some broken bones after sparring? Sasuke will take it out on Naruto with no regrets. Besides, they always solved everything with their fists, Sakura approving of this or not. It was like a hidden bro-code between them.

But since today the Hyuga girl is here, Sasuke will have some problems going near Naruto. He doesn't want to scare the black-haired girl, she is basically harmless.

Sasuke looked around, Kakashi was late as ever.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said loudly even though they were within a hearing distance. Sasuke's eye twitched, he has a feeling it will only get worse.

"H-Hello Sakura-chan, Sakuke-kun," Hinata welcomed them with a timid voice compared to her boyfriend.

The raven-haired man noticed with mild amusement that the way the shy girl said the suffix after his name was nothing compared to Sakura. The way the pink-haired kunoichi pronounced it was different, more likeable to his ears. He only liked it when it came from Sakura, interesting. He will have to think about this new found information later, how come he never noticed before?

"Hi guys!" Sakura smiled sweetly, "Look who I brought with me –Sasuke-kun!" she continued and made a motion with her palm as if he was something remarkable.

The girl's sense of humor and cheeky attitude never really disappeared, always there to make a happy atmosphere.

"Hn. Morning." Sasuke looked at Naruto and then nodded at the white-eyed girl as a greeting.

"Someone's in a good mood today, I see." Kakashi literally popped out of nowhere and was now standing next to them, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

He gave his signature eye-smile, "Yo!"

Sakura laughed nervously, "Don't ask Kakashi-sensei," and then she mouthed to him 'I already tried.'

Sasuke saw the comment, but chose to ignore it. _She's_ _annoying_, he thought mentally, but still slightly smirked inwardly.

"Well, now that everyone is here, let's start," the masked man said and then looked over at Sasuke, "before you ask, Hinata will do us the **pleasure** to train with us today." Somehow that sounded suggestive.

"Hey, watch it, sensei!" Naruto pouted unhappily and glared at Kakashi, a protective arm around the blushing Hinata.

"What? I didn't do anything!" Kakashi faked innocence, his arms up in defense.

"You've been reading way too many of those orange books, sensei." Sakura sounded disappointed and let out a sigh.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, still though wondering as to why the kunoichi from Team 8 would train with them today. As if reading his mind, Kakashi answered.

"For today's training you four will fight each other while I watch you from the distance."

"What's the point in this?" Sasuke asked, trying to mask his irritation.

"Ah, well, you see…today's training is special." Four eyebrows raised cautiously, the question 'what do you mean' left unsaid.

"You can team up if you want~" The teacher almost giggled, _almost_.

Kakashi's words were directed to him and Sasuke didn't like this one bit. There was an evil glint in the unmasked eye that he couldn't put his finger on it. Then, Kakashi winked at them and teleported to a tree branch nearby, Icha-Icha paradise deluxe edition book in hand.

Sasuke had a very bad feeling about this.


End file.
